Maskers Club
by Marian B
Summary: Story about club of 13-17 year olds on Corellia, they consist of hackers, bounty hunters, mercinaries, ect. ( hired in/ hand picked) But when the Vong take over their planet, will the be able to resist? Open/Group fanfic. I NEED PEOPLE!! R&R!
1. Prologe: Two Years Before

This is a open/group fanfic. (I NEED CHARACTERS!) If you read Searching Shadows you'll find it has Maskers Club in it....IT IS A DIFFERENT MASKERS CLUB!! Any way it's Masker's not Maskers there is a difference.   
Oh, stuff about this um, ok, It's at the begining of the NJO books about twenty-five years after the return of the Jedi ( I think!). Oh, and i've never read these books, but people have told me enough that I know the story. So if i make a mistake be nice to me ok...   
Oh, Thank you my Co-writer Slayte( I think that's how you spell it!) and my co-co writer Jarik. ( He's my NJO source)  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own star wars, never did, I get sooooo tired of saying it but if i must *sigh*   
  
  
Here is the prologue:  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Prologue:  
  
Coruscant : Museum of History   
  
  
The visitors of the museum quietly whispered, in awe of advanced holograms and other spectacles displaying the history of the New Republic. It showed the fall of the Empire to the birth of the new government and the fights and falls it took to create. They innocently praised and criticized the floating see-through pictures, not giving a thought to the death and destruction presented in these events, all tied up in packages to be presented to the public. 'Propaganda' might be a proper word, but it seems too harsh to be used in this case. It could be referred to as twisting the truth and purposely accidentally leaving out the failures, the faults, and flaws. As a group of school children filed through the display, they happily pointed at the holo movies and watched them replay again and again until at last their short attention spans wore out and they moved on. Again and again the children ran to the space battles, eyes fixed on miniature explosions, proudly stating they would be better then those pilots someday. Imagining the triumphant they would have coming home. Never realizing what those little flashes on the holo really were, or that they may someday be one of them. Or that the little explosions could someday be a sister, a brother, a father, or a friend. They never foretold the fact that they soon wouldn't have a home to return to, to be safe in, to be praised on. They weren't aware of the danger, no one was. Well, almost no one.   
  
A girl of a mere fourteen sat on a bench towards the back of the exhibit. Her short blonde, white streaked hair was firmly tucked behind one ear as her green eyes quickly scanned the screen in front of her. She bit her lip in anticipation as her fingers flew quickly over the keyboard. It hadn't been hard to hack into the New Republic's Defense computer but it had been challenging to find what she was searching for. Star maps flew across the void and something appeared on the screen. She quickly examined these ignored masses in the corner of the galaxy. According to the readings they were organic ships, that had appeared in this distant point in space two weeks ago. She checked the maps from the weeks before, tracing every move the ships made. Suddenly the ships were no longer there. The hacker frowned and checked the day to day readings. One day nothing, the next a fleet. That didn't happen in just one day. No light speed traces, nothing. And the last time she'd looked plants couldn't fly. She clicked on the other side of the galaxy. The Bank of Corellia appeared on the screen. They wouldn't miss a few thousand credits, would they? She quickly browsed for cheap sales in the area. She spotted a desperate seller in seconds. It appeared to be a run down, two story, black building in the heart of the planet. It would have passed by if one thing hadn't caught her eye. The description stated it had been built upon an old wine factory, which meant it had a basement. A deep one, probably two to three stories under ground. A smile slipped on to her face as she purchased the property. She had learned long ago not to be hopeful but this was as good as it got. She closed the system and switched her visor view screen on visual. Then the holo keyboard was retracted and clipped firmly on to her belt. She had a ship to catch. She walked out of the exhibit, suddenly being noticed by the people around her. The only memory she left behind was checked by the curiosity of a five-year-old wonderings. And even that was forgotten in a matter of seconds.  
  
In three short hours she was leaving the planet behind. As she stared out her window a plan appeared in the packed void of her mind. She only lacked one piece on the boarder of her puzzle. And then it came as her window fogged in the immense cold of space. The comfort level in the ship was switched on and the window slowly defogged again, leaving behind a slight trace. It quickly disappeared also but not before she could identify it. The print had appeared to be a white mask. Marian smiled as they jumped into hyperspace. Maskers Club was about to be born.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Please say you like it! (Reveiw!)  
  
Oh, if you are to summit a character they must be under 17(or 17) and must be a hacker, mercianary, spy person, bounty hunter, something like that.  
  
(please be original!!)( I like working with new stuff) (Oh, please no LONG names, if you give me one i'll give you a nickname.)(easier to type)  
  
Ok!  
  
MB 


	2. Chapter one: Silvereyes

Hi! Um, I was going to say something....  
  
Disclaimer: Never will i own star wars or the NJO books. Ever!  
  
yes, ok   
  
  
here it is chapter 1.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Corellia: Streets  
  
~Two years later ~  
  
  
The Vong were growing more and more powerful, six systems had already fallen under their control and they continued capturing and destroying, no one had been able to stop them. Marian walked down the sparsely populated narrow streets of Corellia, unnoticed by all that dare to travel them. She wore a scarlet jumpsuit hidden under her black trench coat. She carried no baggage and had no visible weapons for her metallic belt held every thing she needed. Her green visor covered her eyes, she had never fancied being recognized. Her path began to weave deeper and deeper in to the under belly of the planet, were even fewer dared to roam. The buildings began to grow darker in color and the walls seemed to swallow all that came too close. Graffiti covered the walls stating gangs to be known by all others, and threatening destruction to the rest. But Marian paid no attention, no one around here did.   
  
Corellia: Maskers Club  
  
Soon she reached her destination, a place that lay so deep in the shadows no one would suspect it was there unless they were looking for it, and even then. The club had only one entrance and only one mark of identification and only members would know where to look. Marian had made sure the place looked as run down as possible, so naturally she hadn't touched it, on the outside anyway. She walked around to the side of the building and carefully scanned the blank wall. The mark was even hard for her to find, but that was the point wasn't it. She at last found it, a miniature white mark on the wall. She carefully pressed her index finger again the tiny mask, identical to the one on the cuff of her trench coat, and the invisible door swung open. She stepped inside to survey her handy work yet again. The hallway that opened at the entryway had many hallways branching off and then off of them. Most of them lead to empty rooms and living quarters, but some lead to locked doors, security offices, and stairways. Marian didn't hesitated at which passageway to choose. The black, metallic, water like walls curved outward making the hallways feel like dark never ending cylinders. And yet the amount of light from the wall and ceiling panels left no visible shadows in any of the hallways or rooms. She followed the twisted corridors until she at last entered a giant office. There were two exits leading from the room, one lead to her living quarters and the other to the security office, where the cameras in the building could be viewed. She sat at the huge but cozy black desk and switched on her holographic computer. She hacked in to her own security computer and checked the cameras. The unique interior had been designed and created by some of the galaxies best craftsmen. Who had 'mysteriously' disappeared and reappeared months later millions of light years away with thousands of credits and no memory of where they had been or how they had become so rich. Not that they were complaining. The during this time period The Bank of Corellia and banks in other star systems suddenly lost millions of credits, with no explanation and no trace of a thief. She checked the time on the view screen. Two minutes early, she quickly hacked in to The Bank of Corellia's security system then found the 'private' counsel room to witness a 'secret' meeting. Finally the counsel members filed in to the room and solemnly took their seats around the table. At last the president sat down. Marian waited, turned up the sound really loud and waited some more. Now they were just talking about advertisements, funding, and other boring things, but you could tell they had something else on their minds. The moment was coming, any second now. " Do you realize ten million dollars disappeared from our vaults in one day and we have no explanation for this crime!", a board member erupted. Marian smiled Bingo! " That much money doesn't just 'disappear' and there are only five suspects for this crime, three of which can be found in this room!", he went on. Marian leaded forward in her chair, this could get interesting. " Mr. Haler please read the suspects!" Mr. Haler turned out to be a fairly tall, skinny man, who kept fiddling with his glasses. He quickly stood up and flipped on the data sheet. " Yes, Suspect number one: Description: A human female illiterate teenager on Corellia. Name: Unknown, Location: Saint Marthyui's home for Advanced and Well Behaved Girls, Reason to Suspect: She was seen at the bank around the time of robbery. " Marian snickered, it had been so fun messing with her Bio, and even more fun to hear it being taken seriously. " What?!", A counsel member exploded, " Millions of people were at the bank at the time of the robbery! Did you just randomly pick people to consider?! This is an outrage!" Others were standing up in shock of the mistake. Some where even shouting insults and threats, all we on edge. It just couldn't get any better for the viewer on the other side. Finally every one took their seats, and the president stood. " Mr. Haler please delete that...mishap from the list and resume the reading", the president said gently but firmly. To the others he said, " With these attacks we can not afford to let one credit slip through our fingers. The investigation will continue." Then he sat again and the slightly shaken Mr. Haler read off the other suspects. After a while of protest and debates over the suspects, the meeting was finally postponed. Marian switched off the frequency and made a mental note to watch the next meeting. She then sent a preprepared message to 'Silver-eyed-hackers'. She sighed and sat back in her chair. The waiting was over.  
  
Corellia: The Silver-eyed-hackers hideout  
  
Slayte's silver eyes scanned the holo screen in front of her. " Ok, Jarik...The Central Computer Core of Coruscant." Furious typing sounded from the other side of the room, "Got it!" "Ten-seconds, make it rain." "It's now raining!" "Let me check on that." Slayte checked the weather conditions on the planet millions of light years away. The screen showed a news reporter standing in pouring rain. "-This is the most rainfall in a hundred years, citizens are being told to stay at home! I repeat-" " Jarik, make lighting hit in the Central Plaza!" "Ok." The news reporter continued, "The weather control system on the planet seems to be malfunctioning! We have no idea what could happen next-" Lightning hits about twenty yards away from her. "-Lightning is now striking in the Central Plaza! Evacuated the area! The system has gone haywire! Evacuate-" Tears of laughter were forming in Slayte's eyes, " Ok, cut it Jarik!" "Sure! Start this, Stop that, what are you my-" "Jarik!" "Fine! Fine, Aye, Aye! Captain SilverEyes!" Typing again sounded from the other room. "The sky is raining fire! Hail stones the size of speeders are-", the news reporter screeched. "Jarik! Stop it or-", Slayte listed off a list of threats only to be laughed at by Jarik. "Ok! Ok! Relax I just pushed the wrong key-" "Do you know the penalty for blowing up Coruscant!" "No, it's never been done before." A train of swears sounded from the other side of the room directed at Jarik, the police, and absolutely nothing. Suddenly the traumatic events abruptly ended, no logical explanation was ever found. Slayte stopped swearing and blinked, "Why'd you stop?" When she got no answer, she stood and walked to the other side of the dark room. "Jarik? Hello?" She found him bent over a binary message, concentrating furiously. " I just got this message and I've never seen anything like it! I've worked a whole minute and thirty-two seconds and I can't make heads or tails of it!" He sighed and plopped back in his chair, exasperated. Slayte frowned and pushed Jarik out of the way, she then continued to work on the message. Jarik grumbled a bit and then got up and peered over her shoulder. "I've already run every program I have and I've checked it manually, nothing." She quickly scanned over it and then attempted to backhand him, but Jarik doge with centimeters to spare. "What?!" " Idiot", she mumbled under her breath, she then proceeded to connect certain dots to each other. "Um, what are you doing?" "Connect the dots, what does it look like I'm doing?" Slayte had then complete her odd assortment of lines. The picture suddenly backed up and filled in the empty spaces. " It's a mask!" "No! It's a porcupine! What did you think it was?" Jarik was about to retort but the screen suddenly flashed and a message appeared in its place. They both quickly scanned over it. "What do you think?" Slayte asked without turning around, "Should we go?" "Yep." He left and began packing some things. "What? Just like that?" "Well it's better than staying here and being blown to bits when the Vong come." "What if they don't come? What if they skip us or some one stops them by the time they get here?" Jarik's silver eyes flashed. "What if they don't?" Jarik resumed packing and Slayte eventually followed his example. "Hey Silver! We're leaving." A blue and silver wolf-like animal pattered up. " You coming?" Silver's gold eyes flashed in a similar matter Jarik's had. "Ok! Ok! No need to get testy! We're not coming back for a while so take a good look at everything and... whatever else you do." The wolf gave Jarik a half-mocking smile and bound off. "I'd swear," Jarik muttered, "That wolf is sometimes smarted than I am." Slayte snickered. "What?" "I'm ready, " She said trying not to laugh. "Alright, let me get the equipment," he responded not noticing.   
  
Corellia: Streets  
  
About twenty minutes later after they packed all their things in to two little suitcases, they headed out with the 'equipment' stored in the holo case on Jarik's back. Silver suddenly appeared with something in his mouth. He dropped it in Jarik's free hand and proceeded to tread in his customary spot behind him. Jarik open the wallet, whistled, and quickly stuck in it his pocket. "How much?" Slayte asked suspiciously. "Million, easily." Slayte gasped. Jarik turned his head to Silver, "So where you get it? Counsel member, President, or billionaire?" Silver smiled evilly. " Or do I not want to know?" They continued on and three taxi rides and four hours later they were standing in front of the Maskers Club. "I think we pasted this place five times!" Jarik said of breath, "Now I only have one question." " And what would that be?" Slayte asked impatiently. "Where's the door?" Silver then took this opportunity to sit down and stare innocently at them. Jarik noticed and retorted, "I hate you." Silver smiled.  
  
  
Corellia: Maskers Club  
  
Marian sat at her desk and watched her visitors roam aimlessly through her halls. The first, Slayte had long deep red hair and was wearing a long black jacket that covered her other clothing. She looked about sixteen, the other a year older. Jarik had brown hair with a silver strip down the middle of it and was wearing a blue jumpsuit with a blaster at his hip. Both had silver eyes which was expected. The wolf, well hadn't been invited but it wouldn't be smart to tell it that. All in all they looked nothing like hackers, though the bags Jarik carried slightly gave them away, which would be perfect for this operation, if they agreed. And if they didn't, they would have to be... disposed of. Which was sad, good help was always so hard to find. They rounded another corner and now stood right outside her door. This would be a test, if they could open the door by hacking in to- The door slid open. Marian smiled as they stepped into her office. She stood. "Welcome to Maskers Club Jarik and Slayte."  
  
Jarik plopped on his bed exhausted. He had just set up the hacking supplies in his and Slayte's rooms. She had gone off with Marian to 'watch an important meeting' and had left him with orders to set everything up. It wouldn't have been so bad if he wouldn't have gotten lost on the way to his room carrying all that stuff. Silver, who was now sitting happily in the corner on some blankets Marian had provided, had eventually come an rescued him from the identical winding corridors. Now he decided to get some sleep, work was supposed to start tomorrow.  
  
In the morning Slayte pounded on his door. "Get up you slug! You can't sleep all day!" What a wonderful morning. Jarik slowly pulled himself up and changed clothes. When he opened his door he was greeted with a flying nutrient bar and, "Nice hair, slug! Hurry up!" Jarik growled and patted down his hair. He was not a morning person. Slayte knew this, which was the reason she did this every morning. Jarik grabbed his holo pad and followed the insulting Slayte to Marian's office, Silver patted behind him.  
At Marian's office they pulled up seats around the desk and set to work. For the next few hours they pulled up files of promising candidates for the club. Marian told them to keep some of them and discard others. At last she had one that fitted her qualifications. "Jarik, send this one an invitation and Slayte find out everything you can about her." Marian updated some files on her own computer. At last she said, "I'm going out for a while. Make sure you give Keriana a warm welcome." "Sure, easy for you to say," Jarik muttered as her reread her history. Marian smiled and set off to her destination.   
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Jarik: I love making fun of you!  
  
Slayte: Hello co-author I hope you liked this. sorry I forgot what your clothes were so i put " she was wearing a long black jacket that covered her other clothing." Sorry please put in a review so i don't forget again!  
  
Keriana: Your in this chapter for 5 seconds! Yeh!  
  
  
I won't be updating for a while, sorry!  
  
I mean like four days....ok, bye!  
  
MB 


	3. Chapter Two: New Arrivals

Sorry I haven't updated in a whole week! Wow!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Ok, I lie.  
  
Thank you Cassie and Lexi! You are now members of Maskers Club! *ballons fall from...everywhere*  
*blink*  
And Ana (Sorry!) I'm gonna have a deeper history on you so... you aren't there yet.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Bespin: Private Hotel Room  
Ana Swift lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her pale green, chin length hair was spread across her pillow and her dark and light blue eye stared. Boredom did that to people. The last three smuggling missions were successful and yet, horribly easy. She sighed. Oh, What to do? She could raid some ships... not satisfying. Smuggle some spice across the system...too simple. She could hijack a ship and lead the owner on a wild chase across the galaxy...that could be fun. There was a tap on her door. Ana pulled herself up slowly and sulked across the room to answer. A delivery droid stood at the doorway. "Miss Keriana?" It said, its shiny yellow eyes flickering. If droids could think it might have been taken aback. Her hair stuck up in many directions and her clothes were wrinkled and stained. An odd state to find someone in the 'upper class' in a respected hotel and in the middle of the day. Ana scolded. She hated that name. It was the name of her past. "Yes." She growled. "Message." It said quickly. It handed her a small holo case. Ava watched until its silver body had disappeared down the hallway before she returned to the room. She sat on her bed staring at the little white box. It could be a painful reminder of what was, what had been. Some one could have found out who she was, who she really was. She turned the box over in her hands and traced the little mask engraved into the side. She was a risk taker, a smuggler. Wasn't she supposed to be accustom to this by now? Ava cautiously pressed the miniature mask and the message sprang open. Her eyes scanned the message and a smile appeared on her pale face. This could be something. Maybe a little long termed, but still something. Preparations ran through her excited mind. No matter where she was she'd have to monitor her online store and fill any orders. The 'samples' concealed in the hidden compartment in her suitcase would have to come as well. The rest could easily be taken care of. Ava's smile grew. She could finally leave her haunting past behind. Hopefully.  
Corellia: Maskers Club   
  
Jarik sat leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk and his silver eyes closed. What a day of doing everything and ending up doing nothing at all. Marian had told him to look up more candidates and welcome the new arrivals. No 'new arrivals' had come today and he hadn't found anyone to fit the criteria. Another average day at Maskers Club, so much to do and no ability to do it. Jarik sighed and leaned back further. Suddenly an unseen force, coming from under the chair, pushed up his legs. With a surprised yelp he tipped over and flew across the floor with great force. He would have probably hit his head against the wall if he hadn't hit it against the bed first. Jarik moaned, rubbed his head, and looked around to accuse and punish the criminal. And there sat Silver, eyes shining mockingly and an evil smile spread across his face. Jarik scolded, "Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Silver lay down, put his head on his paws, and looked pitiful. But a mocking gleam still shown in his golden eyes. Jarik sighed and rose painfully to his feet. "Ok, what did you want?" Silver stood, still smiling, and walked out into the corridors. Jarik stumbled along after him.   
  
They eventually reached Marian's office where Slayte and two others sat on the big black desk chatting away. Jarik, seeing this, almost fell flat on his face. Slayte turned her head slightly and gave him a mock bow. "And here is the master-of-staying-in-his-room-and-not-doing-his-job-of-meeting-the-new-arrivels." Jarik started stuttering but finally shook his head. He would never understand why she enjoyed making a fool of him, making him hurt himself, act stupid, and feel as if it was his fault. Another weird and unexplainable thing about girls. He sighed. "I'm Jarik, I'm 17, I'm a hacker, and a 'partner to Slayte. And this," He nodded to Silver who had already curled up under the desk, "is Silver, and he enjoys making fun of me." Silver gave a growl of agreement and promptly went to sleep under the desk. The bright blue Twi'lek spoke first. " Lexi Ohn, 16," Her deep blackish purple eyes flashed, "Bounty Hunter." Jarik nodded wondering why in the universe he'd gotten himself into this mess.  
He attention turned to the black eyed, black hair girl. She was about to speak with her black close-fitting jumpsuit suddenly changed to a dark purple. Jarik blinked. Thunder rolled loudly outside. "It changes with the lightning conditions," She muttered unconcerned. "Cassie, Age: what does it matter, smuggler, Ship: Battlesky." Thunder again rumbled outside. Silver stood cautiously and patted over to the door. "Well, then I guess-" Lexi stood and drew her concealed blaster from her left side. "Someone is in the hallways." Jarik looked at her oddly but never less reached for his own weapon. He had left it in his room. Jarik cursed and walked to the door. "What are you doing?!" Hissed Cassie. "Something stupid." Slayte shrugged. "Like always." Jarik opened the door and quietly looked around. Silver growled. Jarik stepped out into the hall. There was no where to hide, not here. He checked the corridor. He frowned. "No one is here." Lexi nodded and quickly searched the maze. She came back moments later. "No one is here now, but they were a minute ago." Jarik turned and started to the security cams. "Don't bother, I found this on the wall." She held up a tiny bug. Cassie took it and whistled. "I've seen one of these before. They block all Network and holo net activity until removed." She turned the devise over in her hand. "They cost millions and are supposed to-" The bug suddenly turned red and disintegrated. "-self dispose." "So they can't be used again?" Slayte mused. Cassie shook her head. "So they can't be tracked."  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Thankyou! Thankyou! Ok... Um, I need outfits if you haven't given me one already...yeh...ok...um...If you're reading this for the first time please give me a person! Yes...poor Jarik being the only boy, oh well he'll just have to suffer! ok, thanks please reveiw!  
  
MB 


	4. Chapter Three: Questions

I told myself 'Marian! Don't update until somepeople read the third chapter, Marian!...' But hey! I was sick today! what was i supposed to do?! I won't break that rule again....i think... i hope...  
Um, so hey all the people that are in this story i REALLY need you to review so i know if you like it and so i know you still exsist.....  
Disclaimer: Iownnostarwarsthingyofanykind!  
Yes!   
Ok...oh, Welcome Nikki to our little club thingy! though you really won't be in the story until the next chapter!  
  
Enjoy! :)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
~*~  
Space: Somewhere: Passenger Ship: Going to Corellia  
~*~  
Ana sat back miserably. She smelled like bacta, she tasted bacta, she hated bacta. The operation though, had worked perfectly. Her fingerprints were not her own and the retina patterns of her eyes were a completly different set. But she hadn't been able to get used to the feeling on her eye. Sure her left one was still dark blue and her right light blue. But she felt as if she was looking through someone else's eyes. An interesting feeling. An encouraging one too. It meant she had beaten the disease that had infested her mind so long. The burden that the universe had set upon her. She now owed no one; she had no prices on her head. Ava pressed the new skin on her fingertips against the cold window. The bacta wasn't that bad. She smirked, look out Maskers Club, Ana's coming.   
~*~  
Maskers Club: Marian's Office  
~*~  
Cassie sat in the big black office that had become a kind of meeting place for the Maskers Club members. She held the remnants of a million-credit spy droid in her hand. Marian had said this place was safe, that no one knew it existed. Was there a break in the perfect security? Cassie's outfit flickered with each lightning bolt that pierced the air outside. There was only one thing to do. Her black eyes flashed as another bolt hit outside. A roll of thunder followed. Cassie put the charred pieces in a small plastic bag and looked up. "I know were we can find out were this came from." Lexi raised an eyebrow. Jarik and Slayte had gone to do some hacking and find who the invader had been. "Really?" Lexi tossed a long blue brain-tail behind her shoulder. "And you're just now going to tell me that?" Cassie grinned. "I had to think about it." Lexi blinked in surprise. "And it took you two days?" "I had to think a lot!", Cassie said innocently. Lexi smiled and asked, "Does thinking include organizing transports, pickup points, contacting/finding personal, and trying to convince every one how this will help us?" "Maybe." Lexi sighed and flicked the stubborn brain-tail behind her shoulder again. "You humans confuse me sometimes." "We confuse everyone." "Well," The Twi'lek questioned, "what or who would know? Not to mention would help us or even join our little cult." Cassie handed her a holo poster. 'Missing,' Lexi read out loud, 'Young Girl, Name: Nikki, Age: 14, Disappeared at age 9, last seen with long black hair and purple eyes, last known home Myrkr,' Lexi stiffened but read on,' please contact 'The Galactic Lost Children Corp.' if seen or found.' Lexi handed the picture back to Cassie. "Myrkr is already taken by the Vong, but it wasn't a nice place to live before either." Cassie put the 'Missing' sign back in with her other holo papers. "Well, she doesn't live there anymore." "Obviously," Lexi muttered, "So are you ever going to tell me who this...Nikki person is and what she is gonna do to help us? Or should we sit here and stare at each other all day?" "Well the second choice sounds so appealing..." Lexi glared daggers at her, that was not the answer she wanted to hear. Cassie shrugged. "Ok, fine have it your way. This is what we have to do..."  
~*~  
Maskers Club: Hacker Quarters  
~*~  
Slayte once again sat typing furiously and Jarik once again stood looking over her shoulder. "Cassie was right!" She said furiously. "That stupid little bug shut down the entire system!" She pounded in rage on the keyboard. "What about independent systems?" Jarik mused. Slayte glared at him. "Do you have an independent system?! How am I supposed to know if I don't have something to test?!" "Let me try." With out waiting for an answer he pushed her out of the chair. He quickly opened up the system's cameras as independent systems and not as parts of the Maskers Club computer. He grinned. "I knew Marian was smart enough to have a two line record system on the cameras!" "Huh?" Slayte rubbed her head. "Do you know that you just pushed me head first on to the floor? Do you know the consequences for that?" Jarik happily began hacking from there. He soon found what he was looking for. "Hey, look! The case is solved! Thanks to the marvelous brains and hacking skills of-" A heavy flying silver object suddenly pounced on Jarik. "Silver!" Slayte suddenly stood over him with a frown on her face. "The consequences, Jarik, for pushing me out of the chair are 1. Have Silver sit on you until I tell him to get off and 2. All the information that you have hacked into in the last five minutes is now my credit." Jarik frowned. "You can't do that Silver is my-" "Oh, yeh! Silver stay!" Jarik struggled. "Silver get off!" Silver watched happily, a toothy smile on his face. "Is she bribing you?" Slayte stiffened. "Of course not! Why would you think that?" She then proceeded to download the information on to a holo disk and walked towards the door. "Bye!" When the door clicked behind her Jarik whispered, "Hey! Silv, off!" Silver patted quickly over to the desk and took his seat under it. Jarik groaned as he got up. "Man! Silver you gotta lay off on the snacks!" The light from the glow panels reflected off Silver's eyes and caused them to glow in an unearthly light. Jarik shuddered, "You scare me." The wolf had already lay his head down on his paws, cutting off the source of light, but even in the darkness that occupied the space under the desk, Jarik knew the silver and blue face was smiling.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok....I hope u like it! Oh and don't forget to review!  
  
MB  
  
ps i won't update again until i've got ...5 revceiws! ok bye! 


	5. Chapter Four: Hunters

Shortest chapter yet! ......Oh, welcome Sar to the Club!  
  
Nikki this is about you too!  
Disclaimer: idonotownitok?  
*************************************************************************************************  
Corellia: On the way to Masker's Club:   
Nikki threw the credit chip into the air and caught it. That was fun. She had just swindled a black market dealer out of a third of his week's profit and hadn't lost a credit. She thrust the chip in to her pocket and bound off in the general direction of her destination. Why rush? She'd get there sometime or another.  
What had Cassie wanted again? Oh, Yes, sometime about a bug or something. But why drag her all the way to Corellia? Nikki's quick purple eyes caught a tall figure tailing her. She stiffened but causally walked on. Now she had a reason to run. Nikki jogged down the winding catwalks of a black-market storehouse. The figure followed with ease. Not another slaver, she shuddered, hopefully. She jumped off the catwalk and set of in a sprint. Not a robber or a thief. The stranger cleared the jump but fell awkwardly and let out a painfully grunt. Nikki almost chuckled, not a Vong. Another, who was faster than the first, joined the pursuer. She had no present prices on her head. The shadows gained on her. They were humans or humanoids for sure. Only that stupid 'Lost Child' poster. She ran out of the building and on to the winding street close to Masker's Club. Which building was it again? They were right behind her now. She gave up searching and picked a random dark alley to try to lose them in. Nikki made a sharp turn and ran right into a humanoid studying a blank wall. The Vurk's dark gray eyes surveyed the situation at once and his green-black face smiled. "New arrival?" He whispered. She nodded not really caring what he was talking about. The wall suddenly swung open and she found herself literally thrown inside.   
  
Her first thought was kidnapping, but as angry curses streamed in from the other side of the wall it became clearer that it wasn't the case. The Vurk stood unconcerned, and attempted to straiten his already wrinkled gray shirt and black pants. He adjusted his black leather jacket and held out a hand to Nikki. She blinked suddenly finding herself on the cold black floor and accepted his hand. After a while the trackers went away and the Vurk introduced himself. "Sar's the name," he said smiling, "and saving young Masker's from stupid...whatevers...is what I do best!" "Nikki." She snapped slightly suddenly not talkative and annoyed at being rescued. She blinked. "Wait...Masker?" He gave her an even bigger smile and nodded. "Yep! You're in you can't get out again!" He scraped his black boots against the metallic floor and continued. "So you're a Masker!" He patted her on the shoulder. "Welcome to the club! But hey, if it makes you feel any better I'm new here too. I wasn't really even invited!" He started whistling happily and walked down a random hallway. A sudden shape appeared silently out of the shadows and Sar was suddenly sprawled out on the floor. Nikki started forward but a blaster in her face stopped her. A red haired, silver-eyed girl studied her. The girl somewhat dismissed her and eyed the Vurk-on-the-floor in surprise. "Sar!!!" She roared. "Why can't you just stay on your own planet for once!" He made an awkward shrug. "Silver get off me!" "Silver stay! Look! You and your little friend are staying here until I get and answer!" Nikki fumed. "I was invited! I will not be treated this way!" She did a quick flip of her wrist and the blaster skated across the floor. "Where's Cassie? I need to have a word with her." To her surprise the silver eyed girl shrugged. "Take the third right, second left, another right, right again, go strait for about ten doors, then follow the fifth hallway and take two lefts. "At Nikki's expression she sighed. "I'll take you to her." "Hey! Slayte!" The humanoid on the ground asked. "What about me?" "Silver, stay!" Slayte responded and lead Nikki down the hallways. As Sar yelled after them the questions in her mind were filtered and refiltered. No results appeared. She sighed and tried to memorize the identical black walls.  
************************************************************************************************  
Cassie? Where'd u go?   
  
Oh, and i'm going for 6 reveiws this time cause i'm going to washington until Friday.... so yeh..... so reveiw so i know you haven't fallen into the abyss.(i like that word!)  
  
Oh thanks Caz for the fifth reveiw!  
  
yep! ok see ya in a week!   
  
MB  
MB 


	6. Chapter Five: Wonderings

Hi all! Thank u for the reviews! *glares at those who didn't give her any* I think i got three so *sigh* yes i'm breaking my rule again. Where do u people disapper to?... (thank u Cassie!and Katt! and Slayte!)(Die Bettie! DIIIIIEEEE!) (Katt! don't trick me again by posting more than one review just to make me update!!)  
  
Disclaimer: LEAVE ME ALLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Yes- Hope u like this!  
  
P.S. -The only reason i want reviews is so I'll have email... So please make me happy by giving me email(by reviewing!)  
  
Thanks!!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Maskers Club:  
  
Jarik stepped out in to the black hallways. He wondered where Marian had gone, and even more so where the Vong-crushing came into play. He enjoyed adventure, and, frankly yes, almost getting your head blown off by Vong. But the last weeks seemed full and yet slow. He sighed and raked his fingers through the silver stripe in his hair. He froze suddenly. Silver appeared around the corner followed by a greenish-black Vurk. He sighed again. So that's why Slayte almost pounded him into a wall a while ago. Sar was here. He smiled and slipped back into his room. Why should he tell the poor guy that he was about to invade a room full of deadly females when it would be so fun just to watch? Jarik raced to his computer and opened the security cameras. He leaned back in his chair and watched the unsuspecting Sar follow Silver down the hallway. Finally, something to brighten his day.  
  
Corellia: Spaceport:  
  
Ana stepped out on to the platform. The dark clouds overhead threatened to burst at any moment and the day itself was, all in all, gloomy. Nothing could brighten Ana's day more. Her shop had sold several pieces of ...merchandise when she was on the ship and the buyers had paid in full. Ana almost smiled. Her blue eyes carefully searched for her contact. There she stood in the corner of the crowd. Her black hair blended in to the gloominess of the day as her dark eyes met Ana's own. The Masker gestured causally towards a side alley and Ana nodded. So it began.   
  
Ana picked up her luggage at the exit of the transport ramp, and found the strands of hair she had inserted carefully in the zipper were still in place. Her baggage had not been opened. It almost seemed... odd. She shrugged and carefully walked in the general direction of the alley where she assumed a speeder of some kind would be waiting...  
  
Cassie watched from the shadows of the alley with a deep frown on her face and her hand on a hidden lightsaber. Everything had gone as planned and a new Masker was coming towards her. But something felt wrong. Cassie had learned to trust her feelings long ago. Her black jumpsuit suddenly turned to a pale orange. Lightning was about to strike the spaceport. Only a few more steps and this job would be over. Keriana came closer. Lexi had the speeder ready behind where Cassie was standing and was turned in the driver seat waiting impatiently. A cold shiver snaked down her spine. She had waited too long; something was about to happen. Keriana jumped into the passenger seat as if she sensed the urgency and Cassie landed in the seat behind her.   
  
They sped down the alley and into the connecting corridors. Cassie regained her compositor. Maybe something wasn't going to happen. Maybe she was- An explosion rocked the spaceport and a wall of rubble fell on the back of the speeder. Cassie shot from the back seat and skitted on the rocky pavement. She finally rose after a few frozen seconds. Her face and arms bloodied and her jumpsuit was holed. Keriana jumped out, holding a small medical kit and started to wrap Cassie's wounds. Lexi pushed the throttle on the speeder only to find that the back thrusters were dead. Lexi jumped out and they exchanged nervous and surprised glances. Cassie turned to Keriana with a pain filled smile. "Welcome to Maskers Club." "Thrilled to be here." She replied binding a deep cut on Cassie's arm. They started off through the streets. The cries of the wounded and the blare of sirens sounded behind them and the silence of the dead echoed.  
Maskers Club:  
Slayte sat in the office with Nikki. Cassie and Lexi had, according to a note on the desk, gotten orders from Marian to pick up a new recruit. So here she sat after almost blowing Sar's and Jarik's heads off with nothing to do. Slayte sighed they had been waiting here for about two hours. It should have only taken Lexi and Cassie and half-hour... unless they were dead or had to walk. Nikki was still bent over the computer screen on Marian's desk. The fourteen-year-old suddenly sat back in her chair with a grin on her face and a gleam in her purple eyes. "You don't happen to have ten thousand credits, do you?" Slayte looked at her curiously. "Maybe. Why?" "Found plans for that little bug you told me about for...eight thousand." "What's the other two for?" Nikki leaned back and fixed a look of innocence on her face. "Packaging?" Slayte laughed. This kid wasn't so bad. She thought of the million or so credits Silver had found. Jarik might not miss them... right away. Sure she had that tape from the day the bug was found but the black cloaked figure could have been anyone. "Go ahead and place the order." Nikki started filling out an order form. "To which account should the order be placed?" Slayte paused for a second. "Account 4563 of the Bank of Corellia." Nikki nodded and smiled. "All right Mr. Jarik, your order should be ready to pick up in three to four days." Slayte patted Nikki on the shoulder. "I think we'll get along just fine..." A voice sounded from the corner of the room. "Hey! How about me? Can we get along fine too?" Slayte sighed and kicked a rather small box in the corner of the room. "Not yet Sar. Not Yet." "Drat! My legs are rather cramped." Nikki broke out in a fit of laughter. "Don't mess with a Masker Sar, remember that." A jumble of curses and mutterings sound from the box...  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
If I come back from spring break with reviews... i'm going on a trip.... I will be very happy... so I'll put up another chapter.... ok. . . . . . . see ya!!!  
MB  
PS: Cassie is cool and a really good reviewer. (Katt and Slayte R 2!)  
  
Thanks... 


End file.
